Yay! Life
by maysidotes
Summary: Georgina Daniells, a normal average girl to the mortal eye, except maybe her insanity but in a different world her life is crazier than her. Slash. Valdangelo.
1. Detentions, Drama and Demigods

Detention, Drama and Demigods

**Ok, this is my VALDANGELO fic! I fucking love valdangelo, if you follow my instagram (maysidotes) then you will know. I'm meant to be doing my art homework and not writing this and listening to Simple Plan and Green Day. Oops. Also I saw Divergent they've taken out the butterknife scene probably because we really don't want to see someone being stabbed in the eye and they changed it a bit but it's not as bad as the Percy Jackson films.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO because I'm not a massive troll and I would've brought out HoH earlier and I wouldn't kill Nico :(. Also I don't own Netflix or Kyle XY (just saying that you should definitely watch Kyle XY because it's awesome)**

Look being a demigod may seem awesome to you mortals but to us it's torture. Monsters chasing after you. People dying. Dying yourself. Well lets just say I've had my fair share of crazy. My ex- best friend tried to kill me so I killed her and my two best friends are in love with each other and always eat each other's faces off. I'm Georgina Daniells, so yay to life.

I was sat in maths, Mr Dennis a.k.a. Dennis the Menace was droning on about Loci, me being me thought it was the guy from The Avengers. My eyelids felt heavy, dam Netflix and dam Kyle XY, I just had to watch it. Dennis the Menace said something and everyone turned to a page. I had zoned out. Next to me was Leo Valdez.

"Dude," I nudged him. He groaned and muttered something like 'Fuck Off'.

"Hey, Valdez," I elbowed him.  
"What? Where's the monster?" he shouted waking up.  
"Mr Valdez, detention for sleeping in class and causing a scene and Miss Daniels can join you for not listening," Dennis the Menace said.  
"Aww, Fuck Off," I groaned.  
"Miss Daniel, should I make it longer," Mr Dennis said.  
"No, sorry sir," I said. He told us to turn to some random page but I just doodled in my book. The bell went for lunch and Leo and I sat in my seat whilst everyone left including Mr Dennis. I got my sandwich out.  
"Yay, silence," I muttered eating my Peanut Butter sandwich.  
"I could be doing something way better," Leo muttered.  
"Want some," I said handing my other sandwich to him. He took it and took a bite.  
"Thanks," he mumbled.  
"Sorry I got you a detention," I said with my mouthful.  
"It s'ok," he said shrugging it off. I finished my sandwich and opened my packet of crisps and Mr Dennis walked in with a baguette. I hid the packet under the table. We sat in silence whilst I ate my crisps. When we had finished detention I decided to talk to Valdez.

"Dude, I'm so sorry about waking you up, it's just my bloody ADHD, I swear whoever created me hated me," I said.

"Don't worry, I have ADHD as well, that's why I was asleep," he said.

"Few," I said.

"Watch Out!" he shouted. A weird dog came out of nowhere. Someone fired an arrow.  
"Trust you Valdez," the boy said, he was pretty fit with blonde swishy hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Will Solace, I'm in your Art and Music class," he said.  
"Oh, your that guy that's really good at music," I said recognising.  
"Yea," he said.

"Wait! Why do you have a bow and arrow?" I asked realising he was holding a golden bow.

"Oh," he said returning it to a belt. He threaded it through the belt loops of his jeans.

"What was that?" I asked.  
"A hellhound, also what would bring you to do that to your hair," he said pointing to my purple hair.

"Because my hair's black and boring but purple's not," I said.

"Do you know how many chemicals there are in hair dye?" he said.  
"Yea, a lot," I said.  
"You've ruined your hair," he said.  
"Why do you care?" I asked.  
"Umm," he said looking down his shaggy blonde hair covering his face. I flipped my coarse hair out of my face. He was right, I had ruined it because no matter how much conditioner I put on it, it still wasn't soft.  
"Georgie, come here," said my best friend, Harriet. I walked over.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't hang around those demigods," she said.

"What?" I exclaimed in confusion. There was a flash and stood where Harriet was, was a weird creature. It had a donkey leg, an automaton leg and flaming hair. Will slipped off his belt and turn it into a bow again. A sword came erupting out of the ground, it had a black glow around it. I grabbed it, Leo stared in awe. I thrust it through the monster that was my friend.

"Georgina, that was Stygian Iron, only children of Hades or Pluto can hold it," Leo said shocked.  
"It was lying on the floor and I kinda figured it would be for me as you have weapons," I said.

"Then you must be..." he said before he opened his mouth wide. I looked up and saw a helm.

"All Hail Georgina Daniels, daughter of Hades," Will and Leo said.

"Whoa, does this mean I have cool death powers," I said jumping up and down.  
"We'd better IM Nico, he'll know all about this stuff," Leo said getting gold coins out. He got his water bottle out and did some crazy weird thing.  
"Iris, please accept my offering, Nico Di Angelo, Cabin 13, Camp Half Blood," Leo said.

"Hey Leo," a boy with black hair, Nico.

"Hi, we have a slight problem with the new demigod," Leo said.  
"What is it now?" Nico huffed.

"The new demigod, well she's your um sister," Leo said.

"Yay," Nico said sarcastically.

"I'm right here," I said.  
"Anyway, why do you need help," he said.

"Well she's this all powerful demigod and doesn't know how to shadow travel and I can't get her on a plane or a boat and we're in Florida which is really far from New York," Leo said.

"All she needs to do is focus on the shadow," Nico instructed.

"Yea, I don't think that she's ready," Leo said.

"Oh right," Nico realised. Will was behind us.

"Guys, I called my dad's chariot if that could help," Will said. The car came rushing through we covered our eyes.

"Hop in son," a dude not that older than us wearing sunglasses and had sandy blonde hair just like Will's but styled in a quiff.

"Whoa dude, this is awesome," I said.

"Glad you like it," he said.

"Is this your dad Will, isn't he like Apollo or something seeing as you fire a bow and arrow and your really good at music and art," I said.

"Yea," Will said.

"Awesome, so your a god like my dad who's Hades so I have cool death powers," I said hyperly.

"You're just like your brother when I first met him, hyper and excited," Apollo said.

"Really, he seemed really pissed when I met him," I said smiling clambering into the car.

"Yea, well he's been through a lot," Leo said climbing in. We were in the car for about an hour to two hours, luckily I had more food in my bag due to the amount of detentions I get. When we arrived at the camp a boy, a girl and Nico were waiting.

"I'm gonna have to leave you kids," Apollo said as we got out.


	2. Camp, Cabin 13 and Clarisse

**Yay! Chapter 2, I'm excited for no reason, it' 11:20 on a Sunday night and I have finished my DofE expedition and I am knackered but I can do this. Sorry if it's crappy I'll edit it tomorrow**.

"Leo, Will," shouted a black haired dude.  
"And me," I said kinda annoyed that he didn't realise my awesomeness.  
"Who're you?" he asked.  
"Seaweed Brain, that's Nico's half sister, Georgina," a blonde girl said.  
"Thank You," I said my voice ringing with disbelief.  
"We should go into the Camp, three Big Three kids, a daughter of Athena, a son of Hephaestus and a son of Apollo," Will said.  
"Right, into Camp," Seaweed Brain said. I walked through an arch into a magical camp, as I walked through there was a beautiful water fountain and an array of cabins.  
"Wow," I said.  
"That's the first time I've probably heard someone in awe of this place," the Athena girl said.  
"Well comparing to my Harry Potter room at home it's pretty rad," I said.  
"Wait, you're forced to sleep in a cupboard," Will said.  
"Yea, my mum is an alcoholic and my step- dad doesn't like me," I said.  
"Why haven't you sued him?" Leo asked.  
"Who are the going to believe in a court case, a 15 year old girl or a ex- army officer, who is highly respected in today's society?" I said looking at Leo, like 'Really?'.  
"Well if he forces you to sleep in a cupboard then they'll see the evidence," Seaweeed Brain said.  
"Let me think, maybe, they'll cover up the evidence so they won't get in trouble because some people have common sense," I said.

"Oi, Prissy!" shouted a girl.  
"It's Clarisse, yay!" Seaweed Brain unenthusiastically cheered.  
"Who's the new needs initiating doesn't she?" Clarisse said staring at the dude.  
"Fine," he huffed. Clarisse grabbed me by my ear and started dragging me to the toilets.  
"You know my head had been stuffed down the toilet before, you could just ask the bully for evidence," I said as she dragged me.  
"If you pull out my hair I will punch you," I said.  
"I'd like to see you try ," Clarisse said. I swung a punch hitting her square in the jaw.  
"You squirt," she screamed.  
"SHIT!" i exclaimed, running as fast as I could. I ran into a cabin with a skull on the front. It was all black expect for the bed sheets which were green.  
"Georgina?" Nico asked knocking on the door.  
"Come in," I said rocking on a spare bed.  
"Well you found the cabin," Nico said.  
"Oh, is this our cabin?" I asked.  
"Yea," Nico said. I heard a rapping at the door.

"SHIT, hide me, it's Clarisse. I punched her in the face," I said starting to panic.

"I don't know hide in the closet," Nico said. I climbed into the walk- in closet as Nico opened the door.

"It's just Percy Georgina," Nico shouted. I walked out of the closet.

"Phew, it's, SHIT," I said running back into the closet.

"Have you seen a squirt, quite short, wearing a school uniform?" Clarisse asked.

"No, the only squirt I've seen is Leo or myself," Nico said. Clarisse huffed and walked

out.

"Phew," I sighed my face relieved.


End file.
